Always Bringing Back Always
by Manga-Otaku121344
Summary: Lovina Vargas was a senior in high school. Her sister, Feliciana, was a junior, just a year younger than her. When Feliciana wants to have their summer go out with a bang she gets Gilbert, her boyfriend, Ludwig's, older brother to sneak them into a club. There she meats and interesting Spaniard who...is also her teacher? Teacher x Student. Modern day. Human AU. fem!RomanoxSpain
1. Chapter 1

**Always Bringing Back Always**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

* * *

Lovina sat in the booth across from her sister, Feli, and Feli's boyfriend Ludwig. "I can't believe that your brother gave us fake IDs to get into this club, especially when he's a goddamn teacher at our school!" Lovina shouted at Ludwig over the roaring music.

"Lighten up, sorella" Feli said happily, enjoying the upbeat surrounding. "It's a nice way to end the summer!" Lovina groaned, reminded that school started the day after tomorrow. "Come on Luddy, let's dance!" Felicia dragged Ludwig out to the dance floor leaving Lovina alone in the booth.

Lovina sipped her drink and looked around. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples as the loud music was giving her a headache.

"Are you alright, miss?" she heard a voice ask. She looked up and saw a tall man with a Spanish accent looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine" Lovina replied and turned her attention away from him. She watched him out of the corner of her eye and wondered why he wasn't leaving yet.

"Ah, that's good. Well, if you are alright then would you mind joining me for a dance?" he asked and flashed Lovina a big smile.

"N-" Lovina began but before she could finish Feli ran up beside her. "Of course she would!" Feli said while pulling Lovina out of the booth.

"Shouldn't you be with your potato bastard?" Lovina snapped at Feli.

"He's getting drinks" Feli said with a huge grin. "Now have fun" she said as she went back to Ludwig.

"Well, if you do not wish to dance at least allow me to buy you a drink," the Spanish man offered. Lovina looked down at her glass and sighed.

"Fine," she said and followed the man to the bar. Lovina became separated from him in the crowd, shoved back and forth by people dancing, but managed to catch up a few minutes later. As she reached the bar the man already had two drinks and waiting on her.

"Ah! There you are" he said and smiled again. If Lovina was being completely honest with herself she had to admit the man was rather attractive.

She hopped up on the bar stool and looked up at him. She took her drink and sipped it. She scrunched up her face and pulled away a bit. "This has an odd taste" she commented.

"Lo siento, I guess not everyone likes this drink" he replied.

Lovina shook her head a bit. "I never said it was bad, it was just odd." She took another drink and began to get used to it.

"I'm Antonio" he said finally introducing himself.

"I'm Lovina" she said in reply.

"Such a beautiful name" Antonio responded and smiled causing Lovina to blush at the comment.

After the first drink Lovina really began to develop a taste for the drink and Antonio bought her another one. After a few more glasses Lovina was in a wonderful mood.

"So would you care to dance yet?" Antonio asked and stood up from the bar stool.

"Sure" Lovina said and hopped off the stool. Antonio lead them to the dance floor. They danced until Lovina had to sit down to catch her breath. Feli headed over to her and informed her it was time to go. She went to wait with Ludwig in the car. Lovina told Antonio goodbye and met the other two in the car.

Lovina giggled the whole way home. Ludwig stared at her with bemusement. "Lovina, are you drunk?" he asked. She giggled again. "No."

"Oh no, if noono finds out we're going to be in so much trouble!" Feli whined. Ludwig dropped them off and Feli managed to sneak Lovina up to their room without their grandfather noticing them. As soon as Lovina hit the bed she was passed out.

* * *

Monday came too fast for Lovina. She sighed as she sat in front of her mirror, checking her appearance for the fifth time. Feli was squealing and sitting on her bed. "Can you believe it's the first day of school already?! And to believe that I'm a junior; and you're a senior! You're last year!" she squealed louder.

"Feli, it's too early in the morning for your noises, stop" she said and rubbed her head.

"Oh, are you still having headaches from your hangover that you had yesterday?" Feli asked and tilted her head.

"No, I am not!" Lovina shouted and grabbed her book bag. "Come on or I'm leaving you" she said as she headed out of their shared room, down the stairs, and out the front door to her car. Feli quickly grabbed her things and chased after her.

At school things just seemed to get worse. She had Mr. Beilschmidt, Ludwig's brother or Mr. Beilshit as she liked to call him behind his back, for homeroom and her third period class, gym. She had Mr. Bonnefoy for history fourth period, Mr. Kirkland for English fifth period, Mr. Wang for health, second period, Mr. Williams for science sixth period, and a new teacher Mr. Carriedo first period for math. She was glad when the bell finally rang and she headed to first period.

Lovina got to the classroom before the teacher even did. She took a place in the middle of the room and waited. She began doodling in her notebook and didn't even notice people came into the room until the bell rang and the door was slammed close. "Good morning class" said a very familiar Spanish accent. Lovina looked up and her jaw dropped. "My name is Mr. Antonio Carriedo and this is Calculus." All the color drained out of Lovina's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Always Bringing Back Always**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

"Let's start off by taking attendance. Say 'here' and raise your hand when I call you name. I would like to try to know all of your names and be able to put the names to the faces. Maybe I can learn everyone by the end of the week. Si?" he asked with a stupid grin. "Alright let's get started…"

Lovina was, for lack of a better word, shell shocked. Her math teacher had been the man that not only she saw in the club but she danced with, flirted with, and got drunk in front of. Her teacher!

"At last but not least," he paused to look back down at the attendance sheet. "Lo-" he paused as the name registered in his mind. He covered up his brief panic as he looked up with a smile; after all Lovina was a popular name right? …Right? "Lovina Vargas?"

Lovina raised her hand and meekly responded with, "here."

"Ah, okay. Good to meet you Lovina," he said in reply just like every other name. "Alright, let's get started with reviewing the syllabus and going over what is expected of you in this class." He handed out the stapled packet of papers and began to go over them.

Lovina followed along with the mundane motions of the class but her brain was running a mile a minute. Her face felt like it was ablaze with embarrassment; she was glad she had her head down looking at the papers to hide her evident emotion. The only time her eyes moved from their fixated spot was to swiftly glance at the clock hung above the door. Time moved like molasses as Lovina itched to get out of the class.

By the time the bell rang she quickly packed up her things and made a bee-line for the door. However, half way out the door she was stopped.

"Lovina, could I see you for a second" Mr. Carriedo called. She grudgingly turned and headed over to where he stood behind his desk.

As she walked over she could hear a few preppy girls giggling, "ohmigosh, she already in trouble." She heard one of them say to the other and she cut her eyes at them.

Antonio waited until everyone was out of the room and chatting in the halls until he spoke. He spoke softly and in a hushed tone in case anyone came in and was able to overhear.

"How old are you Lovina?" he asked and looked down at her.

"Seventeen" she answered quietly. She felt like she did when her noono was scolding her for messing up her chores.

"And why…why were you…That club was for twenty-one and older" he said and crossed his arms, he was just as flustered as her over the situation, more so because he could get into legal trouble over this.

"My sister wanted to go and her boyfriend's brother got us fake " she said and stared at the floor. She was scared that he was going to report her and Feli to the police. Noono would definitely have her head for it.

"Who is her boyfriend?" he asked wondering what sort of brother would willingly go along with a scheme such as this.

"Po-, uh, Ludwig Beilschmidt." Calling him 'potato bastard' had become a habit that she wasn't really worried about but in this case wasn't appropriate.

Antonio internally groaned. Of course Gil would do that. He sighed. "If…if I had known you were only seventeen I wouldn't have….I wouldn't have bought you alcohol or…or permitted you to be there" he said awkwardly not sure how to go about this since they were both guilty parties. "Just promise me I won't see you at any more clubs and I promise I won't buy a minor alcohol. It will just be our secret, si?" he said with a sheepish smile as he stuck out his pinky finger.

Lovina tentatively locked pinkies with him in the childish tradition of a pinky promise. "Si, I promise." He grinned and Lovina hated it.

* * *

Thankfully it was his planning period because fixing the mess took the whole five minutes and no one came to bother them. He wrote Lovina an excuse for being late to her next class before he quickly headed towards the gym to 'have a word' with the P.E. teacher.

School was finally over and Lovina shuffled her feet to her car. Ludwig and Feliciana were already there waiting for her. She unlocked the car and the two climbed in the back seat so they could sit together as she took her position as their chauffer. Most days she drove Ludwig home since his house was just a street over from theirs. She dropped Ludwig off and Feli kissed him goodbye. Lovina rolled her eyes and refrained from gagging. As soon as the door was shut Lovina speed off; Feli just stayed in the back seat since they were so close to home.

"Why are you in a bad mood?" Feli asked and poked her cheek as Lovina pulled into the drive way.

"I'm not in a bad mood" she replied in a monotone voice.

"Yes you are, you're like a level six moody and normally you stay around a level four" she replied and climbed out.

Lovina frowned and slammed the door shut as she got out as well. "Why are you rating my moods?" she stormed into the house leaving Feli there without giving her a chance to answer.

Lovina tossed her book bag aside and flopped on her bed. Feliciana took her place at her desk. She sat her bag down and proceeded to spin around in the wheeley chair.

There room was a rather large room making it easy for them to share the room. It was originally supposed to be the master bedroom but when their grandfather had the house remodeled he added a large extension where there was a new and even larger master bedroom.

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to drag it out of you?" Feli asked still spinning around.

Lovina sighed. "Maybe it's you? Ever think of that? Maybe you're pissing me off so much you are putting me in a bad mood."

"Except it's not~" she practically sang her response. Lovina sighed. She loved Feli and the close relationship they had but that meant they could easily read each other and knew when one of them was lying.

"The other day" she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of her bed.

"At the club?" Feli stopped spinning, focusing her attention on her sister.

"Si" she sighed. "The….the guy I was talking to…"

"The one that got you drunk?"

"Yes, that one" she said with a small groan. She opened her mouth to speak but Feli cut her off again.

"What about him?"

"Would you let me speak? If you listened I might tell you!" she snapped and turned her attention to glare at the wall.

"Sorry sorella," Feli said quietly. "What about him?"

"He's my damned math teacher" she flopped back on her bed focusing her glare at the ceiling.

Feliciana's mouth hung agape. "What?! That's so crazy" she said with a laugh.

"It's not funny" Lovina mumbled.

"Yes it is."

* * *

Antonio quickly downed his drink and sat it back down on the table. He was a local bar with his two best friends, Gilbert and Francis. They were both teachers at the same school he taught at and helped him get his job. Gilbert taught physical education and Francis was a history teacher.

"What's wrong mon ami?" Francis asked as he sipped his drink.

"He's stressed out, Frenchie" Gilbert said before chugging his beer.

"Stress is not good for you, it causes grey hair and premature wrinkles. What is causing you to do this beauty killing monstrosity?" Francis sat his drink on the table.

"I met the girl at the club a few nights ago" he said. Gilbert snickered before receiving a jab to his ribs. "I bought her a few drinks and we danced a bit."

Francis raised an eyebrow. "Now that doesn't sound like something to be stressed over."

"No, get this" Gilbert said quickly recovering. "The girl he met is one of his students!" Gilbert leaned back in his chair and laughed.

With wide eyes Francis looked at Antonio. "W-what? Who was it?"

"Lovina Vargas" Antonio said with a sigh.

Francis sighed as well and shook his head. "She is a handful."

Now it was Antonio's turn to be confused. "She seemed like a sweet girl to me."

"I don't know what chick you're looking at but, Tonio, trust me. That girl is nothing but trouble" Gilbert sat his seat back down and signaled to the waitress for another round to be brought to him.

"Oui, she is quite….strong spirited" Francis said trying to be delicate with his words.

"That's one way to put it" Gilbert looked to Antonio. "Did you know she started Luddy a potato bastard? And she started calling me Mr. Beilshit!"

"That's because you deserve it" Francis said and chuckled.

"It does sound fitting," Antonio said smiling for the first time that evening.

Gilbert held his hand over his heart and had a mock look of pain plastered on his face. "Et tu Tonio?"

The three of them were silent as they looked at each other for a moment. The friends burst into an uproar of laughter and ordered more drinks. They would drink until they couldn't remember their problems.

* * *

**So….it's been a while, a LONG while, since I've worked on this. I have a lot of this planned out towards the ending parts. So I put up the first chapter then hit a giant brick wall and had no idea how to get this going in the direction I wanted it. I am hopefully going to start paying more attention to this story since I have a second chapter up now and things can start progressing. **

**Just some clarification on the title of this work if it seems weird to anyone. Always Bringing Back Always: ABBA. I got this idea for the story while listening to my mom's ABBA cd so I wanted to tie in their name somewhere. (The first chapter's inspiration was Dancing Queen). **

**I will hopefully update soon. Please leave a review. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
